Problem: If $x \diamond y = 5x-y$ and $x \boxdot y = (8-x)(y)$, find $(-4 \diamond -4) \boxdot 1$.
Solution: First, find $-4 \diamond -4$ $ -4 \diamond -4 = (5)(-4)-(-4)$ $ \hphantom{-4 \diamond -4} = -16$ Now, find $-16 \boxdot 1$ $ -16 \boxdot 1 = (8-(-16))(1)$ $ \hphantom{-16 \boxdot 1} = 24$.